Edward Werner
Biography Originally from the town of Munich, Germany, Edward was born to a German father and a Swedish mother. He eventually lost his parents at a young age due to a car accident. Ed had started hearing voices and such shortly after they died and blames himself for what happened. Since Ed was an only child, he learned to rely on himself more than others. Also on another note, since Edward didn’t know any English, people around him had to teach him certain phrases and such (like “hello” and “goodbye”). He did mostly well in school though, getting passing grades such as Bs or Cs. Though, most of the kids there would call him a “loner” or simply “lone wolf” because of how he would sit alone or complete projects by himself most times. At school one day, he met someone named Henrik with similar traits and interests as him. And the two later became (slightly) quick friends. Until eventually a while later, they start dating and get together in a relationship. A little soon after, Henrik begins to reveal his true intentions(or colors) as Edward was clueless as to what was going on. The boy at the time still seemed slightly innocent and a bit naive that he didn’t know exactly what was coming, and soon found out the hard way. Which was that Henrik had started to ‘study’ and experiment on Edward and his body, though most of the experiments either didn’t work or didn’t leave an impact on the latter. So he decided to stop with them and go back to other things. That was also the moment he broke up with Henrik. Edward still had to recover from what had happened as he tried not to think about it or Henrik himself. Years later, he passed and graduated school and went on to look for a job. Now, Ed had many jobs in his life, and these were for a few reasons; he didn’t think it was right for him or he wasn’t getting enough money. His first one was as a journalist, taking notes often and interviewing other people as part of it. Now for this one, he actually quite liked it honestly but he still quit days later after he started for an unknown reason. His second one was as a mercenary for a small secret company. It was also the occupation that he would start his sniping career. The place paid well and he did pretty good at working for them for a longer while than his last job. So he decided to keep working for them for some time, and he would keep the job he was finally happy with. That is, until on of his coworkers suggested he take military training since he was so good. And Ed actually did take them up on that suggestion and later as his last and final job, went to work for the military instead. There he began to improve in his career as a sniper and even started to make a few potential friends too. For while he was there, he mainly went on ‘missions’ and protecting others for their safety. One day though, when Edward was keeping watch on his “team”’s base, he noticed a new spy try to sneak in. Now, he figured the other was new partially because the spy in question seemed extra meek and slightly paranoid like any new one would on the opposite side. Edward let this slide and let the other sneak into the base successfully, only because of this reason and the spy eventually took note of it and nodded at the soldier with a half smile. The second time they met that way, the two finally had the chance to introduce themselves. The spy had added that his name was Mikaela and Edward told him his too. But Mika said they shouldn’t be caught talking in the open like that: considering they were both on opposite sides. The two started out as enemies at first because of the rule said above. As they tried to stay out of each other’s sight as they tried to work but Edward couldn’t help but glance over at the enemy spy he met occasionally. More often than naught, Mikaela would sometimes just go to the other base just to see Edward, at first it seemed fine with Ed at first but then he started to get slightly annoyed with it. Mika eventually stopped over time and went back to doing his job at his own selective base. When Edward and the others on his team heard of the upcoming war, him and the others quickly prepared for what was about to come. When it did, Edward saw Mikaela pass by the base more often and the times he did come, they started to talk and become closer. Soon eventually they did get together and started to fall in love, even when though there was a certain rule they aren’t supposed to. And as the ghosts of the past would, the voices in Edward’s head also had came back, tearing at his mind and making his life and job more miserable. Later on, their whisperings and temptations became too much for the soldier as he ended up becoming slightly insane. Ed did carry on with his job, ignoring them as best he could as he went on, sniping people on the enemy team and going back for supplies between battles. Years later, during an especially cruel battle one day, Edward had gotten seriously injured while he was fighting as he wasn’t paying attention to what was around him. Unfortunately, that was also the day Ed had committed suicide. The last thing Mikaela ever heard of him was the soldier’s sobs mixed with laughter. In a Modern Universe, Edward is alive and well and is married to Mikaela and possibly even adopting a child. He also has Henrik’s voice in his head only, instead of multiple ones. Henrik in question can also possess or control Edward sometimes if he wanted to or if the situation called for it. He also ends up getting a kitten that he named after his good friend Ludwig, but he and Mika have enough trouble keeping up with one kid. Appearance Edward has dark raven hair with some grey hairs, light blue eyes, and wears a dark green military cap and uniform of a light green tie and grey cuffs with also medals on his outfit. He also dons small white round glasses, a few scars on his other side of his face, a bandaid on his right cheek, black gloves, grey slacks and black combat boots. When he worked as a journalist for a short while, he had almost a different outfit completely, he wore a white collared shirt with a grey vest and a green bowtie, with black jeans and green and white sneakers. Personality Edward generally is very serious and hard working in his job, even as going as for as missing dinner at the base and not getting any or enough sleep. He is also very calm in dangerous or life threatening situations such as fighting on a battlefield. He is quite polite and cautious due to his work enviroments, being especially careful about both the spies on his team and the enemy team. Ed treats mainly almost everyone with due respect and kindness, including his peers or his friends. He can be quite sarcastic at times, including mainly when he is drunk, but he usually says things like it casually when in the stock/supply room with the others. Ed can be quite protective of ones he loves or cares a lot about, including Mikaela or his friend Ludwig. Abilities * Able to use general Sniping/scoping "abilities" from his sniper rifle * Generally good at long range combat * He is fairly well with small weapons * Ed is also quite intelligent like Mika and is able to use it to manipulate others (sometimes) or get what he wants (very rarely he uses it though). Trivia * Ed is based of/inspired by Medic and Edward Richtofen. * He used to be a officer of the Secret Service * Ed and Mika's relationship could be based on HeavyMedic (Both German and a Russian) * He's Bilingual (German and Greek)Category:Undead Category:Ghosts Category:Skilled/Talented Category:Secret Service Soldier/Officer Category:Soldiers Category:Snipers Category:In Love/A Relationship Category:Germans Category:In Kriegszeiten Characters Category:Mentally ill Category:Modern AU